New York, New Relation
by Marylin the queen
Summary: This story is taken after season 5 of GLEE. it has one new character which is in the end of part one. There are songs (which I don't own) in part two that i will list for you guys to listen to. Hope you enjoy. Songs (in order for "Let me love you better): Tranny Chaser- Rupaul Love You Better- Chris Croker If I Dream- Rupaul A Little Bit of Love- Rupaul Fly Tonight- Rupaul
1. Entering the City rudeness

It's been, well, who knows how long since Sebastian Smythe saw Blaine Anderson. He couldn't stop thinking about him since he helped with the proposal Blaine did. It was something that hurt him on the inside. Even though he didn't show it. Blaine was still in New York City, studying at NYADA. He was there because of Kurt.

Kurt. Yeah. Blaine's fiancée. Or that's what he thought. Within the months, Blaine and Kurt grew apart. They didn't have the spark anymore. They were barely talking to each other. Santana liked that. Rachel, not so much.

After a few months, Sebastian decided to go to New York City, not only to visit but to also talk to Blaine. He didn't know what went on between him and Kurt. Sebastian never stopped trying to get between them. He knew that they wouldn't last. Ever since he saw them together. Like Seb said, "not all ladyboys can keep their first man."

Sebastian was just walking in Times Square, just looking at the shops and restaurants. The people were talking, music was playing, people being cheerful. Why didn't Seb have that connection with anyone? Oh right. He was a jerk at Dalton. He just walked around the city, thinking to himself.

The night creeped up and Sebastian started to find his place he was staying at. He had luck finding it. It was near an apartment building. An old looking apartment building. Sebastian sighed when he passed it. He thought to himself, "what a great place to stay if you're starting off."

Sebastian wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone. "Hey. Watch it." The guy said to Sebastian. He said to the guy that he was sorry then looked up. He knew the voice sounded familiar but he wasn't sure. He had a slight smile and said, "I'm really sorry."

The guy patted himself down, getting what was on Seb. "Yeah yeah. Whatever." The guy looked up to look at who he was talking to. He groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting." Seb said with a saddened look, the one where he was in pain. "Where's you're ladyboy?"

"None of your business Smythe," the guy said nastily.

Sebastian looked hurt but didn't show it. "Hope you have fun with his lady parts." He walked away. The guy walked into the apartment complex.

The next day, Sebastian walked into a restaurant for breakfast. It just so happened to be the one where Santana, Kurt, and Rachel worked at. Luckily his waiter wasn't one if them. But he did see a special gelled guy sitting near him. He couldn't help but smile and let a tear fall. He was really hurt at what happened between them the night before. The way he talked to him. It was a sword in his chest.

He waited for his food to arrive. And who gave it to him was unexpected. It was Santana. "Here you go si-" She spotted Seb. "Look at what the desert dragged in. A meerkat."

Seb faked laughed. "Well hello silicone queen." He smirked. "Had anymore work done?"

Santana just gave a look at him. "At least I can get more guys than you." Someone behind Santana coughed. "Santana. I know he's a jerk but he's a customer." Santana backed off.

"Be glad I'm at work." Santana said to Seb and she walked off. "Be careful with him Kurt. You know what happened."

Kurt sat down across from Sebastian. "Why are you here?"

"To visit. Why else?"

"I don't want you near here anymore. Not in this restaurant."

"Good luck finding customers that'll come back here. Terrible way to talk to customers." He smirked.

Kurt just gave a look. His boss told him to get back to work. Sebastian ate his food in peace, stealing glances to the gelled haired guy.

After an hour in the city, Sebastian decided to settle in the park. It wasn't packed; just people talking and walking around. Seb held his coffee from a Starbucks and just relaxed.

He was listening to his music, not caring what's going on. Not until the hair-gelled guy was walking around. He felt his heart float with joy. He smirked and made sure his stare wasn't noticeable. The guy was walking around looking for someone. That's how New York City was like. Just looking.

Sebastian walked around the park, trying to look casual until the guy went to him. "Hey Blaine," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Don't hey me right now." Blaine snapped. "I'm not in a good mood. Not with what's going on."

Sebastian looked down. "That's no excuse to push me away near that apartment complex." He snapped without realizing it. "Sorry to snap."

Blaine looked taken aback. "Still the same, Smythe. Treating others like dirt."

Sebastian looked a little furious. "Fine. I said sorry. Don't accept it. Keep dating that ladyboy of yours." Sebastian was taken aback by what he said but didn't show it. He never showed his feelings well except annoyance and anger.

He walked off angrily, cursing under his breath. Passing people barely noticed.

Sebastian was at the gym, beating a wrestling bag till it starts to come of the ceiling. He wanted to get his anger out on something. He loved Blaine. Why couldn't he see that? He couldn't tell what was wrong with him. He was acting different. Not like the things the other guys at Dalton Academy said. Or the time he first met Blaine. This was hurting Sebastian inside. Feeling love that the other didn't give back. He wasn't used to that. Never felt it before

Suddenly, the bag he was beating fell off the ceiling and snapped Seb out of his trance. A worker went to get it and gave him a nasty look. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was hitting that hard." The worker didn't answer to him. He just walked out.

Seb sat on a bench by the mirror. He was sweaty and out of breath. His arms were tired from all that punching. After drinking his water, he went to get changed.

He walked out of the gym and got a breath of fresh air. He still felt heartbroken after what happened with Blaine. He knew Blaine was stressed with school and Kurt.

He was thinking to himself when he realized he bumped into some people. People he knew: Nick and Jeff. He was happy to see them. They turned to see who bumped into them and somewhat smiled. "Hey," Jeff said. "Been a while." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Nick could tell something was wrong with Seb. He didn't know what it was but he just knows. "Is something wrong Seb? This isn't you."

"Y-yeah," Seb said, trying to get his mind straightened out. "Thinking about different things." He looked around everyone, occasionally seeing couples being happy and sighing.

Nick just gave Seb a look. He didn't say anything back at him. He got the idea of what he was thinking. "So why are you two here?" Seb asked them.

"Just here to see a friend a good friend, Blaine." Nick said. Seb had that look on his face that he quickly wiped off. "He's going through a hard time."

"Yeah. I ran into him last night. He was a little moody." Seb said.

"Well he didn't like how you acted back when he was visiting Dalton with Kurt."

Sebastian tried not to say anything, trying not to reveal his love for Blaine. He didn't extant anyone to thing he's weak. Which is why he had the bad boy image. It was how he acted. A jerk to anyone who took his dream man away.

Nick looked at his watch. "Blaine should be here soon." And a minute or so, he did. Blaine didn't pay attention to Sebastian. Sebastian looked away and the three walked away.

Sebastian took out his phone and dialed his close friend. It took a while for the friend too answer.

"Hello?" Seb's friend said.

"Hey, JJ. I need your help with something." Seb said in the phone.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need help trying to have thins guy see that I'm not a jerk. Bring your friends to help to. I need a lot of help."

"I can try but it doesn't work." JJ was walking along the street when talking to Seb.

"When can you be here n New York?"

"You're in New York? You're the one that's looking nice in those jeans?"

Sebastian looked confused and looks down. "Um yeah. How do you know that?"

"Turn around."

Sebastian turned around and saw a familiar face. He had a smile on his face.


	2. Let me love you better

Sebastian turned around and saw a familiar face. He had a smile on his face. He hung up his phone

In front of him was, yes, New Yorkers. But there was one that stood out. Someone that was different. Yes. Different in New York might be very common but this one was beyond different. She was gorgeously different. Yes. She. She was wearing a gorgeous pink gown, ruffles from mid thigh to the ground. You'll think she would be a super model. She isn't. But there was something about her that no one did. Her left arm was covered in all robotic tattoos, going from her shoulder to her wrist.

Seb walked up to her and hugged her; she returned it. "From this moment forward, it's going to work out." Sebastian let out a sigh. A tear fell down his cheek. "I know you feel hurt. I could hear it in your voice."

Sebastian wiped the tear. "It's just so painful. Seeing him just ignore me. And seeing him with other guys." More tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't say anything else.

"I know honey. It's going to be ok." She sees his face and wipes away the tears from his eyes. "Seb. There are things others need to see. Even if it means if I have to go use different things." She clicks her nails to the bottom of her palm.

"JJ-" She gave Sebastian a raised eyebrow. "Marylin. You can't do that to him. He just an amazingly hot guy. I can't have you do that to him."

"You must really love him." Sebastian nodded. "Look. I know that he doesn't see the inside of you to see how much you love him. But I'm here to help and my friends will too."

"How?"

"Like Alyssa Edwards partially said: 'with a little bit of bippity-boppity-boo.'" When she said that, she clicked her fingers together, her nails clicking together. Sebastian smiled a little bit. "There's that killer smile."

Sebastian became more relaxed. "I don't know how to say that I love him."

"Trust me. I can help you with that. We just need to go to where I'm doing my gig to help."

"How will that-?" He was stopped by the nail of Marylin's hand.

"Trust me on this." She gave a wink. She gets a pen from her the top of her dress and grabs Seb's arm. "This is the location. And this is the song that you can sing. You told me when we were listening to music that it reminded you of him."

"That means a lot. But how will we get him there?"

"I got an idea. Do you know where he's staying?"

"Near my hotel. In an old looking apartment building. I can show you."

"I think I know what you're talking about. On the east side?" Sebastian nods. "And who should I ask for?"

"Blaine Anderson." Marylin made a mental note of it. "He should be the hair gelled guy."

"Ok. I'll talk to him." She gave Seb another hug. He didn't know what to do. "Meet me at that address." He nods.

Marylin walks her way to the apartment complex to see what it looks like.

In the apartment, there is a little bit of chatter. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Blaine, Elliot, and Dani were all talking to each other until a knock at the door sounds the room.

"I'll get it," Rachel said. She gets up and opens the door. "Um hi?"

"Hello miss," Marylin said. "I'm Marylin. Marylin Jean McStar."

"Oh my god. Is it really?" Kurt shot out of the chair to the door. The others looked confused except for Rachel, who was excited. "Oh my. It is."

"Who is?" Elliot asked with curiosity.

"You haven't heard if Marylin? The world's first drag queen to have a robotic tattoo and base his looks off of the legendary Marilyn Monroe?" Kurt looked at Elliot with shock. Elliot just shrugs. "Don't mind him. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to say that you guys are invited to my gig tonight. If you don't have plans. I'm giving all the students of NYADA and their friends join in the fun."

Kurt and Rachel squeal. "I'd love to," Rachel grinned. "I'd be honored." Kurt nodded.

"I don't know." Blaine said.

"I agree with grease monkey here," Santana said while sitting up. The others shrug. Blaine just looked at her.

"You guys have been mopping around after Blaine and Kurt broke up," Rachel said. Marylin gave a look. "Blaine has to go out. You too Santana."

Dani puts a hand on Santana's shoulder. "It's ok. You should go. Both of you. It sounds fun."

Santana and Blaine gave a look. They were deciding if they should go or not. The others gave a look at them. Marylin was hoping that at least Blaine would say yes. After a few seconds, he broke the silence. "Why not?" Rachel was clapping.

"When is it?" Kurt said.

"Around nine for the comedy part." Marylin said. They nodded.

"Sounds great." Rachel said. "I don't have any performances tomorrow. We'll be there. What's the address?"

"I can come back and bring you there. This place isn't far from it. Plus you won't pay when I let you in."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"See you guys later." They nod and Marylin leaves. She smirked, glad at what she did a little bit.

Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Blaine get ready. They check to see if they look perfect. Santana tried to keep her smart remarks to herself.

"You guys look great," Dani said. "Almost club material." She smirks in Santana's direction. Santana just gave a look that says 'you'll resent saying that.'

There's a knock at the door. "A package for someone named Tree Hill. It's a unique name." They look at each other and Kurt opens the door.

Marylin was at the door. She was wearing a bright blue and purple feathered dress. Her right arm is sleeved with a beautiful wave tye-dye of blue and purple. Her other arm was uncovered, showing her tattoo. Her makeup was very exaggerated. She added metal panels on her face, neck, and chest area, ending at the shoulder. Metal rings were lining the edge of it them. Her wig was a metallic blonde, looking like like Marilyn's JFK birthday party hairdo.

Santana just gave a questioning look, saying 'what the hell?' "Santana, don't be rude." Rachel said.

"But-" Santana started but was stopped by Dani.

"I actually get that look sometimes. But I don't give a damn though." Marylin said with ease, just like Marilyn Monroe did.

"That's great. I'm ready." Kurt looks excited. "I can't wait. My first drag show."

The only person everyone is wondering about is Blaine. They looked around for him. Rachel knocked on the bathroom door. "In here." Blaine said from the bathroom. He goes out shortly. "Ready."

They walk to the door. Marylin let's them go out first. Dani shuts the door.

"When we're inside, there might be crazy people. They'll be a place for you guys to sit." When Marylin opened the door, music played in the club, playing a song related to her performance.

Marylin was walking the the front of the club near the stage area. Something about her changed, though.

"It's all up in this club. It feels so good. It's jumpin' up in here. I need something to drink." Marylin walks up to the bar. "'Scuse me? Scuse me? Can I have a Cavasier straight up? And a tranny chaser?" A lot of the guys cheer. The bartender hands Marylin her drink. She goes back to Blaine and the others.

"Relax. The show will start shortly." She goes to the stage to the back. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Blaine sit down. Rachel is looking uneasy about what's going on. Kurt puts a hand on her arm to calm her.

The host of the club speaks in the microphone. "Hello everyone. Welcome. We have a great show..."

Marylin didn't hear the speaker. She went to her little area backstage. She was checking up on Sebastian. "Are you ready?" He nods. "I'll warm up the crowd and when you're ready, let the host know."

"Sure. Thanks. He's in the front right." Seb asked.

"He is." She walks to the curtain to wait for her cue to go out. The speaker says my name and she goes out, making an entrance. Everyone cheers loudly, some guys woot. Marylin acts like she's about to hit her back on a wall. It made her smile.

"Ok. I see I didn't have to say anything to get you horn dogs ready." Some guys laugh. "So anyway. Let me introduce you guys to some good friends. Come out here."

Other drag queens enter the stage: Willam Belli, Shangela, Detox, Bianca del Rio, Kelly Mantle, Courtney Act, and Yara Sofia appear in a line. "Let me introduce them." She starts with Willam and goes in order they came on. "Here's the bearded lady, a washed up wanna be, a slip and slide, miss cross eyed, bacon lady, someone that smells bad, and someone who I can't understand." Everyone was laughing.

"Glad you like that." She continues for a few minutes. The speaker calls her for a second. In a whispered tone, he explains that Sebastian was ready to go up. She nods and goes back on stage. "Ok. Now that the comedy stuff is done, let's start the special stuff." She goes to have Sebastian go on stage but has a little trouble. A little whisper fight goes on between them.

People start looking at them. "Seb," Marylin whispered. "You said you were ready. You can do this." Sebastian relaxed. "We'll be by your side."

Sebastian gets up and goes to the microphone. Rachel, Santana, Blaine, and Kurt gave him a nasty look. Sebastian started to talk. "This is a song that I heard that made me think of a special guy. Someone I do care about, even when I don't show it."

Music starts in the background. The song "Love You Better" by Chris Crocker. He kept his eyes on Blaine, some tears falling down. He never really said his feelings to anyone besides to Marylin.

As he finished the song, people cheer. Sebastian wiped his tears. He tried to talk to Blaine but everything he said was in the song. He saw the look on Blaine's face. It wasn't for sympathy or weakened his feelings for Seb. Seb had more tears in eyes. He rushed off the stage, not looking back. People started to wonder what was going on.

"We'll have a short intermission," Marylin says before leaving the stage. She went to her dressing area and saw Seb there, crying his eyes out. She went to hold him. "Don't cry."

"Why not? He still didn't change his look. He still hates my guts." Sebastian wasn't looking at her. He was still crying his eyes out.

Marylin wiped Sebastian's eyes with a tissue. "Honey. I've been there before. I've had my heart broken a lot of times. Just go for a walk. Let your mind wonder." Sebastian nodded and got up. He hugged Marylin as a thanks. She returned it. "Now go calm down. I'll talk to Blaine."

Seb nodded and walked out the back door. He went to Times Square for a bit. Marylin went to get the other queens and told them to help cheer up Sebastian. Some of them go and others stay to finish the show. Marylin continues her gig till the finish.

When the other queens go to Sebastian, he was on his way to his hotel. They wanted to help him be cheered up, not only because Marylin said so but they know how he felt too. "Slow down goddammit," Willam said to Sebastian. "These heels aren't meant for walking fast in."

Sebastian looked around to see who said that. He spotted three of the queens from Marylin's show: Willam, Detox, Bianca, and Courtney. They were trying to catch up to Sebastian when Willam decided to take the heels off. "That's better. These heels are gorgeous but damn painful."

"Just like seeing you," Bianca said right after what was said. "In and out of drag."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and continued walking. They were on the street where the hotel was. "I don't need any company right now," Seb said. "I need to be alone."

"I know how you feel about the situation," Bianca said with sympathy. "Feeling like you can't live without the one you care about. I've lost a great friend because of something that happened. We don't want you to lose your first love."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Seb walked into the hotel. Courtney rushed to the door.

"Sebastian," Courtney said while gently grabbing Seb's shoulder. "We can talk about this. We know you what you're feeling."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I don't know. It's just painful seeing him with that same expression he had in the past. I know he doesn't think any differently after what I sung to him." A tear falls down his face. "I just wanted him to know that I care about him and that what I did in the past was a mistake."

"We can talk more about this," detox chimed in. "Once you talk about it, you will feel better. I know when I had problem, I always talk to someone to make me feel better." The other queens agreed in unison.

Sebastian let out a deep sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem," Courtney said. "Any friend of Marylin's is a friend of ours. And friends help friends is what I say."

Sebastian went to the elevator and pressed the up button. They waited for the elevator to arrive and walked in. It took a few seconds to arrive at the floor where Seb was staying on. He went to the room and let the queens in.

"What a nice room," Bianca said. "Bigger than what anyone usually gets."

"Thanks?" Sebastian said with a questioning look. "Make yourself comfortable."

The queens are scattered between one of the beds and the chairs. Sebastian took a deep sigh and sat on the bed he was sleeping in.

"Talk to us," Willam said.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Well, night after night after night, I always wonder if the sun will rise for me to tell if it'll be ok. And most days, I do what's right to live my life. Sometimes I just have moments of hope to keep moving on, just seeing what could be revealed to me.

"I dream who I want to be. Dream of all the possibilities. A bigger dream is that's the biggest part is placed in my heart." He puts a hand over his chest. More tears fall from his eyes, thinking of how painful the heartbreak feels like. Bianca went from the chair to give Sebastian a hug.

"If you believe in those dreams," Bianca started. "They will come true. Don't let those dreams go. Look at how far you went to tell him you loved him. It takes courage to stand up in front of a crowd and do what you did."

"And look," Courtney said, walking over to Sebastian. "You have those stars in eyes. Those special ones you have after finding love."

Sebastian took another deep breath. He didn't stop crying. He was grabbing his shirt, like he was grabbing his heart out. Bianca hugged Sebastian closer. Seb rested his head on her shoulder, still crying and holding his shirt.

After moments of crying and comforting, the queens went to go to their hotel after saying goodbye to Seb. Seb shortly went to bed.

Meanwhile when the queens were talking to Sebastian, Marylin's show ended and the only person left was Blaine. The others went to the apartment. Marylin went to walk out the club when she noticed Blaine was still there. She walked to him.

"Hey. You're Blaine right?" He nodded. "Can we talk?" Blaine didn't say anything but Marylin did sit down. "Look. I know things were rough in past between you and Seb. I know. He told me about them." Blaine looked at Marylin. "I was in Ohio for a gig and I met with him. He told me what was wrong."

Blaine took a sip of water he ordered. "He's still the same jerk that messed with me and my friends."

"That jerk is my friend. I known him for a long time to know that he doesn't show his feelings well like other people do. When he loves someone like he loves you, he doesn't know how to show it. This love he feels is new to him. That's why he's been the jerk that you see."

Blaine was taking deep breaths to calm down. "I know that people have problems but-"

"There's no buts in this situation. After he saw your face when he was finished singing, he was totally heartbroken. There was a part of him that left."

"He got that from me?" Blaine looked at Marylin and she nodded. Blaine looked like he just got terrible news from a family member. "How come he didn't say it?"

"He said that he was giving hints but you never picked them up. The performances he did, picking on other people except you. He has a weird way of showing things but I know he wants to say it."

"How about that slushy with rock salt in it? I had to look like a pirate." Blaine raised his voice.

"Blaine, I know Seb has done things in the past. But trust me. He never meant to hurt anyone." Blaine laughed. "Listen to me. He's trying his hardest to say his love for you. That song he performed here tonight. When he heard it, he thought of you. If you actually get it through your head, you will realize that he's pouring his heart to you."

Blaine looked down. "How is this true? I know I was in love once."

"How did that work out?" Marylin raised her bolted eyebrow.

Blaine just gave her a look. "I'm trying to figure things out. My breakup and school and living in New York can be stressful. I don't have time to see things."

"How long have you lived here? And school? The breakup?"

"A few months for each."

"Even though people cope with things differently, New York and school could be less stressful by now. I've been in New York for about a few days and I'm calm. Just look at what I do. At night, I'm a drag queen. By morning, I have a job that helps me with my apartment here. I work two places. If I could do that, you can do it too. I know you can see that Seb is a great guy. Give him a chance."

Blaine nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Take some time to think. Think in the park or Times Square. Visit me at Ellen's Stardust Diner. That's where I work at from noon to nine. If you want to talk to Seb, come tell me. Just ask for JJ."

"Thanks. I will." He got up and left. Marylin sighed and got up.

"Oui." Marylin said under her breath. She went out and went to get a taxi.

Blaine was around Times Square the next day, doing some thinking. He heard a few people talking about what happened the night before, which made him think. Did he really mean what he said? Was the song really what he felt about me? These two thoughts were running through his head. Soon he ran into three guys: Jeff, Nick, and a guy who kinda looked familiar.

Blaine ran to his friends. "Oh my god. You guys are actually here." He hugged Jeff and Nick. He looked at the other guy. "Who's your friend?"

"This is JJ, Dalton's good ole friend." Nick pointed out. "JJ, this is-"

"Blaine. We've met." JJ said with a smile. Blaine looked confused. "Oh right. You don't recognize me without all the makeup and the wig and the dress. My drag name is Marylin. You know. The one that told you about how Seb felt about you."

"Oh," Blaine said. "So that's the reason you said to ask for JJ at Ellen's Stardust Diner." JJ nodded. "That makes more sense. Let me guess. The others aren't in those outfits right?"

"I don't know. Some have street jobs." JJ gave a shrug.

"Well I thought of what you said and it did help me get my head straight." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Thought about what?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Just something that happened at his gig," Blaine said. Jeff gave a 'gotcha' sign. Nick and Jeff walked off after saying goodbye. "I think you're right. About giving Sebastian a chance. I was thinking it over and realized I was being held back."

"Let's walk and talk," JJ said, headed his way to the diner. Blaine walked beside him. "So you thought of everything that was holding you back from seeing the true Seb?"

"Yeah. When we first met, I was with this guy, who you have seen last night."

"The hot, rock-and-roll looking one or the other one?"

"The other one. But I was dating him and he was my first boyfriend that I've had. He was special to me and after encountering seb with him, I was overprotective. And I guess when I was being overprotective, I only saw Sebastian's bad side and not the good side. And then I realized something else that I've felt before a few times." He stopped talking.

"What is it?" JJ was looking around to find his way to Ellen's and listening to blaine at the same time. "You can tell me."

"It's something I felt around him. Something that attracted me to him."

"Love."

"What?"

"Love. The thing you felt was love. You had a secret love for him that you kept denying. It happens."

"I realized that when I woke up this morning that it was something like that. And that I denied it ever since. Until last night, I knew that I loved him."

"Why didn't you tell him last night?"

"I only saw him as a jerk that he was. But thanks to you, it opened my eyes. I'm still getting used to it but I do."

"Here we are." JJ was at the entrance of the diner. "Come in. Don't mind them. If I'm in this, they don't usually complain." JJ opened the door for Blaine. "Let me clock in so I can start work." Blaine nodded and JJ left for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, he went back to Blaine. "So let me get this. Ever since you and that other guy met Seb, you didn't like him since the way he acted, then had a feeling of love for him, right?" Blaine nodded. "OK." JJ was putting the dirty dishes from the past customers and put them in a bin.

"It's like there's something about him that makes me feel...drawn to him. Something that's mysterious that's calling for me to discover."

"Yeah. Love can do that. It's easy to get confused with looks and acts than what really matters. Trust me. I had guys who was one of both." Blaine looked confused. "Long story. But now you can give him a chance. That was all he wanted. Just one chance for you to see how he really is."

"I guess you're right. Love can be blinding at times."

JJ gave Blaine a look. "Ya think?" He let out a soft laugh and brought the dishes to the kitchen in the back.

Blaine leaned on the side of the wall. He let out a breath of some sort. "I don't know if he'll accept that I was sorry for the way I treated him."

"He will. Trust me. If he loves you that much to call me and get you to say that he loves you, he will accept that."

Blaine sighed and looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Got a class to get to."

"See ya. Don't forget. If you want to tell Seb how you feel, come back to the club tonight. I'll talk to Seb about it."

"Thanks. Which is the best way to get back to NYADA?"

"I'll say a taxi." He takes a few bucks out of his pocket. "This should cover the charge to get there. You'll thank me later."

Blaine smiled and rushed off. JJ smiled and went back to work.

Later around ten-thirty at the club, JJ was almost ready for his gig when the bouncer went to knock on his door. "Come in," JJ said.

The door opened and the bouncer stepped inside. "There's a guy at the door that says that he knows you."

"Does he have gelled hair or great hair?"

"Gelled, wearing a bow tie."

"I know him. Bring him back here." The bouncer agreed and left the room, shutting the door after him. In a few minutes, Blaine knocked on the dressing room. "Come on in."

He opened the door and stepped in. He had his eyes wide open. "Wow. Just...wow."

"Thanks. I don't have to worry much about the extra makeup tonight. It's for different shows."

"So um. I just wanted to be here when he arrived. Same spot as yesterday."

"Sure. I'll be right out." JJ was fixing the wig he was going to wear with the outfit: a dress that looks like the famous "Misfits" outfit Marilyn Monroe wore in the movie.

He went out to the front table and sat next to Blaine. "Seb should be here any minute now. My other queens are with him." Blaine just nodded. JJ clacked his nails he was wearing, making a little bit of music.

After a few minutes and a few songs later, Sebastian walked in with the other queens. He walked to the table and sat down. Blaine looked at him and stood up. "Sorry. I don't think I'm ready just yet."

He walked out. JJ and Seb looked his way. "I knew I shouldn't of come," Seb said. "I knew that would happen."

"Hey. He wasn't ready. Don't be down. I did talk to him earlier and he wanted to tell you something special."

"There's no use now."

"Stop it." JJ smacked Seb's knee. "Let me tell you something. Times will get tough, bringing you down." JJ got a napkin from the table to wipe Seb's eyes. "I know the pain is bad and you wanna die. Look at me." JJ put a finger under Seb's chin and raises his face to look at his. "You have a friend to shelter you from these storm clouds. You just need a little bit of love because that will go a long, long way. It will bring you to a brighter day. You may say you don't have a damn dime to your name. The world may be cold but you want someone to hold. And you're wondering 'why?' Just dust yourself off and pick yourself up cause you're gonna shine."

Sebastian smiles weakly, wiping the tears. "But there's that emptiness that I feel that Blaine filled."

"You need to give it time."

Sebastian nodded. "I'm going for a walk."

"Sure. See ya around."

Sebastian walked out. JJ went to do her gig.

About an hour within the show, one of the queens rushed in the club. "Marylin," Courtney said almost out of breath. "It's Sebastian. He's by the bridge. The bigger one."

Marylin stopped the show and went to Courtney. "What do you mean?"

"He was walking past the salon, all mopey. I went to see what was wrong and he just said it was nothing."

Marylin cursed under her breath. "Finish my show. I have to do something."

Marylin rushed out of the club. The people at the club wondered what was going on.

Marylin went to get Blaine. "You need to talk to Sebastian now."

"Why?"

"He's by the bridge and I need you to talk to him. Don't ask questions. Just come." Blaine agreed and went after Marylin.

Shortly, Marylin was on the bridge in a taxi. Blaine and Marylin were both looking for Seb. Blaine points him out. "Now stay here till I say so." Marylin got out and ran to Sebastian.

"Sebastian," she yelled over the passing cars and the wind. "Seb. Listen to me. Blaine is in the taxi and wants to talk to you."

"What's the point?" he yelled back. "It's just going to be heartache."

"Just listen to him." She went to Blaine and told him to go to Seb. He walked there carefully and took Seb's hand. He just looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry," Blaine yelled. "I'm sorry that I've acted like a jerk back to you. I want blinded by other things that was going on. I want to tell you that I care about you. JJ was right. He could see us together. There is no one that makes me feel the way I feel about you. Kurt did things but not really what I wanted. People got in the way but they didn't see this love that I feel. That I have for you. I do love you. More than I ever loved Kurt. So if you want to give this a chance, I want to be the one who loves you."

Tears were running down Seb's face. "I don't know what to say."

"Just come with us and you can think about it. I don't want you up here."

Sebastian nodded and went to the taxi with Blaine. Marylin went in after them. The taxi driver went to the other side of the bridge then back.

Back in the city, the three guys were walking around. Blaine told Sebastian how he felt about him. Marylin was just looking from the distance, smiling.

The queens walked up to Marylin. "They look cute together," Bianca del Rio said. "Did you use your powers?"

"If you mean, meddling in a good friends life, then yes." Marylin said with a smile. "I know that it's weird but I do help him. He's a close friend of mine. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do to help him in this case."

"You're a great friend," Shangela said. "People love to have a friend like you." Marylin smiled more.

The next day, Sebastian and Blaine walked into Ellen's Stardust Diner. They sat at the bottom of the restaurant where the stage and instruments were. It just do happened they got there when JJ was on duty. He saw the two and walked to them.

"Hey there you lovebirds," he said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"It's been great," Sebastian said. "Thank you. For helping blaine and I together."

"No need to thank me. I would do it for anyone who deserves it. Hold on." He went to get dishes from an empty table and went back to them. "Do you need anything?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Just water will be fine. Don't want to hurt our voices with anything else."

"I'll have them out shortly." JJ went to get the waters. Sebastian and Blaine held hands and softly laughed. JJ walked back to them with the waters.

"Can we ask a question?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

"Does the manager mind if we sing a song on the piano?"

"I could ask." Blaine nodded and JJ went to ask. He came back a minute or so later. "She said that it sounds great."

The two took a sip of water and went to the piano, Blaine in the conductors chair and Sebastian standing near him.

"If I can get everyone's attention please. We have a very special performance by two of my good friends." He looked over to them. "They are the best two people that I've met. And I'm glad that I could help them. So give it up for Blaine and Sebastian."

Everyone cheered. Blaine starts to play the piano. Sebastian went to sit next to him and JJ went to the front of the piano. Sebastian started singing "Fly Tonight" by Rupaul. Blaine chimed in as well as JJ. After a few words, the other drag queens in the restaurant joined in with surprise.

"You," Seb sang, pointing to JJ who pointed at himself. "Yeah you. You and I see eye to eye. Oh."

"You," Blaine sang, nudging Seb softly. "Yeah you. Show me that truth is a lie."

The three of them started singing together. Then the other drag queens joined, getting up and dancing. But they weren't in drag. They were in normal male clothing.

"Nothing, nothing really matters," JJ sang. Sebastian got up and sang "we're taking off, let's go get lost."

"Nothing, nothing really matters," JJ sung again. Blaine got up and sung the same line as Seb.

"Take me higher, and higher," JJ sung. Seb and Blaine sung, "we're taking off, off, off, off."

"Let's go, JJ," Seb said.

"What? But I'm at work."

"Come on. For a little bit."

"Ok," JJ said. He yelled to his boss, "I'm going on break." A faint voice said okay. "OK. Let's go." They go outside and ran cheerfully, laughing. They arrive at Central Park. Blaine and Sebastian plopped on a bench and JJ hugged them. Blaine put his head on Seb's shoulder and they both smiled.


End file.
